


things you said when you were crying

by trash_princess



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his eyelashes clump together and you want to kiss away the wetness on his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when you were crying

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr ask meme, and i liked it, so i'm putting it here. i also have an inosaku one and i might turn it into a series....

* * *

 

he runs away when you are thirteen.  
he spits in your face and he is terrified and you see the angry tears   
clinging to his eyelashes. 

———

 _what do you know of loss_ , he screams,  
in your face and desperate,   
lost and lonely and everything you are, too,  
and you try to tell him that the thought of losing him   
makes you want to vomit, but he’s crying  
and he kicks you into the dirt and you don’t speak after that  
and he is gone when you wake up.

———

you think you could spend your whole life chasing him,  
and when you see him next   
he shocks you to your core and the hand he has around your back  
might as well be placed around your throat,   
and when he leaves your forehead hits the ground  
and you cry and cry   
and cry because he can’t. 

———

 _this is it,_  you think, _i swore i’d die with him_  
_and here i am without a fucking arm,_  
but it’s not so bad because it’s him and—  
_well, there are worse ways to go_ , you think,   
and when he begs for reassurance in the only way he knows how  
you answer him in his own language  
and he cries and calls you an idiot and the smile feels like   
it’s going to split your face in two.

———

you’ve loved him since you knew what love was.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, i hope you liked this!


End file.
